something?
by moonfan4eva
Summary: i couldnt come up with a name, any ways be nice read it please! rate and review!


**Who's it gonna be?**

_**HEYOS! IT'S ME AGAIN! THIS TIME WITH A FLETCHER/OLIVE STORIE I GUESS THAT'S FLOLIVE? I DON'T KNOW! PEACE! – MOONFAN4EVA **_

_OLIVES POV_

It was just another night of my parents fighting; it was the 5th week of this, it never stopped! "YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME! IM TAKING OLIVE AND LEAVING!" my dad screamed, at the mention of my name I flinched. "WE'RE NOT EVEN DIVORCED!" Mom yelled at him. "WELL SOON WE'LL BE DIVORCED!" My dad hollered at her. I sighed and lay down hugging my teddy bear, tears streaming down my face. The next morning my dad drove me to school, "Have a good day, sweetie." "Kay, dad." Then I left, walking into the A.N.T program. As usual Fletcher was making as sculpture of Chyna, and Chyna was practicing her guitar and Angus was playing on the computer, thinking of ways to make me like him. "Hey,Olive!" Fletcher said. "What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"Sorry, Fletcher it's just, I couldn't sleep." I said, well lied, but not really I couldn't sleep but it's the reason why I couldn't sleep that counts. "Oh, well I guess we always get those days." Fletcher said giving me a hug, I blushed. He quickly let go. Chyna got up and left. "Guys? Can you help me with something?" An hour later I got hyper, "This gum doesn't have sugar in it right? Because when I get sugar I get really hyper!" I got hyper because Fletcher was making a sculpture of Chyna with chewed up gum. He smiled at me as if he thought I was cute. "Yea sure," he said uncertainly. "Cause when I get hyper, I get dizzy and I get dizzy I faint." I said. "Now I'm dizzy." I said stumbling "Here's the next part." I said and I blacked out. When I woke up I started coughing, probably from the gum. Then someone gave me the Heimlich and the gum popped right out and hit angus right in the face, I turned around and gave Fletcher a big hug, "thank you!" he blushed and said, "no problem."

_4 months later Halloween night! ;)_

"I don't want to look pretty, dad! Why can't I just go as a hobo?" Dad gave me a stern look. "Fine I'll go get ready." I mumbled. At school everyone laughed at me, and I yelled at them. "IT'S NOT MY IDEA; MY DAD MADE ME DRESS AS TINKERBELL!" I ran into the A.N.T program and saw Chyna dressed as Taylor Swift, Fletcher was a paint brush and Angus, well Angus was a unicorn. "Hey, Olive, you look cute." Fletcher said. I blushed; immediately I felt better. I gave him my 10,000 watt smile to show him that he was being a good friend. "Hey olive? You okay?" Chyna asked, I realized I had been crying. I wiped the tears off and said, "Yea, I'm fine." Chyna believed me because she smiled and walked away, Fletcher on the other hand knew I wasn't okay. He gave me a suspicious look and said, "Are you sure?" I smiled and said, "Yes Fletcher! Now, don't you have a sculpture of Chyna to make?" he ran across the room. Then he started to make a sculpture of Chyna out of toothpicks.

_3 hours later still at school._

Everyone was gone except for Chyna, Fletcher and me. We were just about to leave but the door was locked! "Great! Just great! I have to wear this ridiculous costume and the doors locked! How could this day get any worse?" I moaned. Just then the lights when out. "I spoke to soon." I said then I smiled mischievously. "Fletcher? Can you come here a second." "Uhm, sure?" I grabbed the stick from the piñata and found Fletcher and I wacked him with the stick. "OW! What was that for?" he asked. "You're scaring me! You're probably just doing this to get Chyna to like you!". I screamed at him whacking him again. Then I turned on the door and whacked twice then I pushed it opened I left locking the door behind me. As I ran I cried and soon got to my house I ran past my dad and jumped on my bed, crying myself to sleep.

_The next day,_

I went to school in a black shirt with a blood rose and a pair of jeans. Everyone was surprised by the dark clothes instead of my usual bright, sunny clothes. I snapped at everyone who talked to me. I flunked every test today, and got in at least 4 fights before having to stay in the A.N.T farm. "Olive are you okay? You've been mad ever since last night! Whats your problem?" Fletcher asked. I slapped him and ran to the corner of the room and hugged my knees and buried my face and started crying my eyes out. He tried to come near me but I screamed at him, "GET AWAY FROM ME! CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT?" I cried harder and backed further into the corner. " Olive, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." I threw the nearest couch pillow and screamed "GO AWAY FLETCHER!" "Okay, apparently I'm leaving." I nodded sadly. He left. I heard him warn Chyna not to go in here. Chyna came in "hey, olive. Are you okay?" I nodded, and said "It's just problems and I can't, I just don't know how to handle them and I need help." Chyna sighed, "Olive, what are the problems?" I started crying again but I whispered sadly, "My parents are fighting and they're getting divorced." The door opened and Fletcher came in, "still mad at me?" he asked. "Yes, because I know YOU WERE LISTINING TO MY _**PRIVATE **___CONVERSATION!" I screamed at him I got up and he backed away, Chyna held me back. " Just one little smack? Please?" I asked Chyna. "No Olive! And you know he was out in the hall so anyone could've heard." I grabbed my hair and sunk to the floor. "What if everyone hears about this because of Fletcher? Chyna, what do I do? This could leak out and I'll be forced to stay in the A.N.T farm forever and ever!" "Olive first of all, relax. Just avoid Fletcher." I nodded and left for History class. After history it was lunch and I sat all alone until, "Hey, olive." "Go away, Fletcher." I whispered. " Olive, I'm so sorry about…" "Go away." I said. "Olive, I'm…." "GO AWAY!" I screamed at him. He flinched and left my table. Then Chyna came and sat down. "Well, I see how that went. Olive try not to scream at him, please." I nodded. "Sorry, so whatcha wanna do?" I asked "eat." I smiled and after lunch we were packing stuff up to go home and I felt someone tap my shoulder. "If this is Fletcher go away, if this is Angus I will never like you." I said with my eyes closed, then I added, "Please leave a message after the beep, BEEP." "Olive, really? It's Chyna, with Fletcher." "I'll talk to _you_ Chyna." I said. "Fletcher says he's really sorry about spilling the secret." "So he _did_ do it?" I said. "_CHYNA!_" I heard Fletcher scream. I sunk to the floor and cried, "Olive I'm so sorry!" "WHY? WHY FLETCHER? WHY DID YOU DO IT?" I yelled at him.

_**A/N- DOES SHE WHACK HIM? OR DOES SHE KISS HIM? OR DOES SHE KILL HIM? HIS FATE IS IN MY HANDS! MUAH HA HA MUAH HA HA! *COUGH* SORRY HAIRBALL, ANYWAY UHH, PEACE!—MOONFAN4EVA**_


End file.
